


Vaters Liebe

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Crying, Deutsch | German, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Explosions, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, Germany, Injury Recovery, Male Friendship, Protectiveness, Single Parents, Single father Johann, Thunderstorms, World War II, like baby one, young Helmut Zemo, young Redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: No love is greater than that of a father for his son. - Dan Brown.
Kudos: 1





	Vaters Liebe

People run of many reasons, for survival, of fear. Johann Schmidt was running for both, keeping his few months old son, Redhead save from harm. His group had been outnumbered, he had to run.

  
Schmidt tripped over due explosion behind him " Scheiße! " he grumbled, holding the hatchling tightly in his arms, he was crying not only of distress but of hunger too. He didn´t had fangs yet, only half-diggested meat would do, and there wasn´t any nor he could vomit it like the mother, mother who got killed before he had hatched.  
johann kept running, getting exhausted of this constant running and hearing his son crying, enemy was stubborn and not understanding that he wasn´t up to fight if he didn´t have to.

  
Schmidt hid behind some rubble, breathing heavily, trying to calm Redhead down " Sssh... it´s okay son... Vater ist hier..... " cradled him but it didn´t help, and it didn´t help when he heard enemy soldiers approaching. He didn´t have energy to keep running, but he would fight if that was the case.

  
Johann closed his eyes and when opened them and looked up, he saw guns aiming him " You are arrested Nazi scum! " one of them snapped, they hadn´t noticed that he had purple dragon hatchling in arms. Soon one of them did " Hey, what´s that you are holding?! " he asked, Schmidt frowned " I am not telling you! " with that he punched him, avoid the gunshot and disarming the shooter and tossing him to other. He breathed heavily and started to run, next explosion came next to his side, making him drop Redhead who cried of pain now aswell, Schmidt groaned painfully, removing shard of his waist, he had wounds all over his body " V-Verdammt... that hurt... ugh.... " he crawled to get kid but before he could reach him soldier pinned him from back with foot " Not going anywhere. " soldier hissed as his comrade went to pick up Redhead " It´s alive! It´s real dragon, hatchling even! " he said, Redhead was crying of distress, Johann tried to get free but he was drained " Dragon? Those don´t exist! Kill it! " he said, Schmidt started to panic " Nein! Töte meinen Sohn nicht! " he pleaded " Bitte! Er ist nur ein Kind! " he cried, soldier kicked him on face to shut him " Shut up! We don´t understand what are you talking about! " he snapped, Schmidt groaned, even if he was super-soldier that kick made him feel dizzy, vision was blurry, seeing that soldier was holding a damn pistol againts his son´s head " Nein.... Mein Sohn.... " he groaned, trying to reach him, no such luck.

  
Johann heard two gunshots being fired, and that weight was gone off his back, he saw that both soldiers were dead and that Redhead was crying still, this was hell to them both.  
He breathed heavily, crawling to take him in his arms weakly " Ssshh, Dort Dort... Ich bin hier, Vater ist hier, sshh... weine nicht. " he murmured to him as cradling him, wondering who shot them. Soon he got his answer when Heinrich Zemo walked up to him, he had shot them " That was too close, herr Schmidt. " Heinrich stated, offering his hand. Johann nodded and took it, allowing Zemo pull him up " Yes, way too close.... ugh.... these wounds are stinging and kid is upset as hell.... not good. " he breathed, Heinrich nodded once " True, this place has gone to hell. We better leave before more come to get us. " he said, helping Schmidt walk due he felt that his legs were too weak to carry him anylonger " Thanks Heinrich... I owe you one. " he groaned, holding his son on free arm, kid was too tired to even cry. Baron smiled under his mask " No problems. " he stated as helping them out of the hellhole that they were in.

  
Heinrich took Johann to his home, Castle Zemo, some survivors had made their there too, medics were doing their best to help them. Baron didn´t hand them to medic, rather, taking them quest room to treat them. Schmidt removed his jacket and shirt, not caring of his dignity at this point, he wanted his wounds being treated. He hissed of pain when Zemo cleaned the wounds, it stung but he would get over it because he was being helped, not hurted. Redhead slept in his arms, baron had told chef to check if there was raw meat and make it mushy.

  
Next Heinrich wrapped bandages around his body, Johann breathed heavily " I am bad father? " he asked, making baron look up " Excuse me? Bad father? I don´t think so. " he said " Why you are you asking? " he asked, Johann licked his lips " It´s just that I got almost my son killed, bringing to battlefield, middle of hell and death. " he told him, looking sleeping hatchling, serum had healed his small wounds.

Baron looked them both " No, you aren´t bad father. Yes, it was bit foolish to bring him into battlefield but way how you ready to fight to keep him safe is sign of good father. Besides, it´s been just few months, too early to judge your parenting skills. " he told to Schmidt, he leaned againts headboard " I see. " he muttered, it gave him some comfort.

Later Schmidt was sleeping, Heinrich was now watching after Redhead, spoonfeeding him with mushy raw meat, hatchling yipped happily as he was feeded. Baron heard someone enter in room they were, his own son, Helmut " Who is that, Vater? " Helmut asked, pointing to Redhead who was now full, yipping. Heinrich looked hatchling and then his son " This is Herr Schmidt´s son, Redhead Schmidt-Huohvanainen. " he answered, putting spoon down " You remember Huohvanainen? The purple dragon with long metallic claws? " he asked, Helmut nodded and walked closer " Ja. She was nice. " he said, looking to Redhead who stared him, trying to reach his face, Heinrich chuckled, sign to Helmut that he was allowed to move closer. Redhead grabbed on his face, yipping happily, Helmut giggled " He is adorable. Where´s his father? " he asked as Heinrich cradled him " Resting, he got hurt pretty badly, I saved him and Redhead. " he told him, Helmut nodded as he looked Redhead who was yawning " He is tired, Vater. " Helmut noted, baron nodded " Yes, it´s been hard time to him and his father. I am not suprised. " he said as Helmut sat next to him " What will happen when they are okay? Will they leave? " he asked, Heinrich shrugged " I don´t know, I think they will. Schmidt is HYDRA´s leader, he has to leave as soon as he can to do his work. " he explained, Redhead nuzzled his chest, falling asleep. Helmut got bit sad " Awe, can they least visit us sometimes? " he asked, his father shrugged " I don´t see why. It just depends if Schmidt finds time for that. " he said, Helmut nodded, already feeling excited " Okay, Vater! " he exclaimed and ran out. Heinrich chuckled and cradled sleeping Redhead, nuzzling him a bit.

At next day Heinrich had returned Redhead to Johann who was happy to get him back, holding him close, hatchling yipped when he got in his arms. Schmidt thanked Zemo of looking after him. He would heal in week or so but told them that they would stay little longer so he could take after Redhead, HYDRA would survive without him for while.

At next night it was raining like, water pouring down along harsh wind lightning which woke Redhead up, making him cry, and it made Schmidt wake up " Wa..? R-Redhead? Es ist in Ordnung. Sssshhh..... sssshhhh.... " Johann nuzzled him holding him close, trying to calm him down, damn storm, it wasn´t good time to come when both were trying to recover. Johann cradled him, hoping that he would calm down " Sssshhh.... " he wished that no one was hearing them, he really didn´t want to be seen right now. Hatchling kept crying and father was getting tired, not good combination. Making him pray that kid´s mother was with them, helping him out. No such luck, she was dead. Johann managed to calm him down for bit but he kept crying still, luckily it was lesser now. Schmidt could only sigh, he was exhausted, both physically and mentally but he would pull through no matter what. Finally Redhead stopped crying fully, going back asleep. Johann sighed and yawned, falling asleep too, wanting to get some damn sleep.

At next day Johann was washing Redhead using wet cloth, hatchling didn´t mind it, and hopefully he wouldn´t mind water when older. Heinrich came to check his friend " How are you two doing in here? " he asked as walking up to them " Fine, I think. Just exhausted but otherwise all fine. " he said, Zemo could hear from his voice that he was tired, which was suprising because he was super-soldier. Yet, he shouldn´t be. He is father who ran, got hit by exploded from behind, kept running, fough againts soldiers and kept running and got hit by explosion second time, and almost losing his son if he hadn´t come to save them. It shouldn´t be suprise if he was exhausted, he had ran for his life, for his son´s life. For their own future and survival. What Heinrich didn´t knew that there was also promise that he was keeping, promise to keep Redhead save. And Schmidt was going to keep it. Heinrich sat edge of bed " Schmidt, I can hear from your voice that you are exhausted. I can look after the- " Johann interrupted him " Nein! I can take care of myself! " he snapped and put cloth on nightstand. Redhead gave out confused sound, not understanding why his father was angry. Baron didn´t flinch " Bitte Herr Schmidt, you have pushed yourself to your limits. Let me help you. " he said, he was serious about this but HYDRA leader wasn´t having it. He frowned to baron " I can take care of myself, Zemo! I made promise to kid´s mother! And I am not breaking it! " he snapped, Heinrich was losing his own patience at this point " It doesn´t matter! You have done enough, you got hit by two explosions and god knows what else you went through! " he snapped back, Johann was left to speechless, Heinrich had shouted to him, telling him that he had done enough. And yet, he wasn´t going give kid to him " No. I am more than capable to take care of myself and my son. " he said, baron wanted to punch him on face to get some sense on him but he sighed and stood up, leaving the room.

At afternoon Redhead was playing with his father´s hatch gift that was made actually by his mother before she had left to fight whatever it was, but surely not WWII. It was dragon plushie, red and black. He giggled and nommed it, Schmidt himself was resting, trying to fight his burnout off. Heinrich sneaked in room, seeing man resting he carefully took Redhead carefully in his arms, getting out of room, hatchling kept playing with plushie, not minding Zemo handling him. Johann had joked at one time that kid would call him uncle, and baron wouldn´t mind it at all.

Johann woke up moments later, feeling that something was missing, stirring up with weak groan he noticed that his son was gone " R-Redhead...? Wo bist du...? " he called out weakly, realizing that he was gone, not in this room, he panicked almost, getting up from bed, only ending to fall over on floor and it hurt due his injuries " Teufel noch mal! " he hissed of pain, trying to get back on his feet, feeling that they weren´t carrying him until he was standing, they hurt, stupid explosions. Man took deep breath and limped out of room, trying his best to hide it.

Schmidt wandered around, searching for his son until he entered in Zemo´s office, seeing baron holding him " ZEMO! Du Hurensohn! Wie du es wagst wegzunehmen-?! " baron interrupted him " Für dein eigenes Wohl! " he shouted, not turning to look him. Redhead whined when they shouted to each other like that. Johann hissed, frowing as he moved closer " Gib ihn her! " he demanded but baron refused, shaking his head. Johann was getting angry, saying it again, getting denied by him " Answer is still no Johann, you were idiot! Getting out of bed when you shouldn´t. " he said, Johann crossed his arms, words themselves were true and it hurt. Soon Johann gave up, returning to his room. Both men were stubborn in their rights.

Heinrich sighed and looked Redhead who was nomming the plushie, drooling on it, making baron chuckle " Aren´t you one eager biter, just like your mother, stubborn as donkey. " he joked, Schmidt had begged like crazy that she wouldn´t go but dragon had been stubborn, determined. And it got her killed, she was warrior, fighter. And Zemo admired it. Redhead moved to nom his arm, drooling on it aswell, baron chuckled, petting him, making hatchling purr. How cute, until he would grown up to be brutal dragon, leader of HYDRA and ruler of earth. He would be watching how kid growns and then becomes the one who puts end to enemy, burning them down, freezing them eternally. Heinrich would be watching it all.

As time passed Schmidt gained his strenght back along his feeting. Allowing him take Redhead to out to get some damn fresh air, about time, he missed it. Redhead was nomming his uniform, not that it mattered to man, he was happy and glad to be alive and strong once more, ready to resume his work when time would come. Helmut looked them with his father, both proud and happy of their kids. Both wanting to make sure that they would come atop. Father´s love would help them through hard times, no matter what, no matter what would come on their way. Father´s love would defeat it.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from german to english.  
> Scheiße!=Shit!  
> Vater ist hier.....=Father is here.....  
> V-Verdammt...=D-Damn....  
> Nein! Töte meinen Sohn nicht!=No! Don´t kill my son!  
> Bitte! Er ist nur ein Kind!=Please! He is just kid!  
> Nein.... Mein Sohn....=No..... My son....  
> Ssshh, Dort Dort... Ich bin hier, Vater ist hier, sshh... weine nicht.=Sshh, there there.... I am here, father is here, sshh... don´t cry.  
> Es ist in Ordnung.=It´s okay.  
> Bitte Herr Schmidt.=Please mister Schmidt.  
> Wo bist du...?=Where are you...?  
> Teufel noch mal!=Dammit!  
> Du Hurensohn! Wie du es wagst wegzunehmen-?!=You son of bitch! How dare you take away-?!  
> Für dein eigenes Wohl!=For your own good!  
> Gib ihn her!=Hand him over!  
> Herr Schmidt.=Mister Schmidt.  
> Vater?=Father?  
> Ja.=Yeah.


End file.
